Second Chance
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Something I did back in middle school and figured, why not post it here? Sure it's been quite a few years since I was in middle school, but better late than never, right? Isn't perfect, but hope you guys enjoy.


A really old school project I did back in middle school ^^;

I don't remember much about what the purpose of the project other than using vocabulary words ^^;

Just figured to post it for fun

* * *

Ralph awoke with a start, feeling the rays of the luminous moon shining through his blinds, putting him at a slight ease by the shadowed light. He again dreamt of the island, dreamt of everything that happened from his time on it along with the other boys he crashed with.

He looked over to his bedside, seeing the glasses of his best friend. It's been three years since the crash, three years since the insanity started taking over most, three years since they lost three of their own to carelessness and savagery.

Ralph remembered when he and all the other boys were returned to London, returned to family and friends, the once chief had gone and looked for Piggy's aunt. He at first thought she would go on a tirade on him about what happened to her nephew, but she didn't.

She did shed tears of her loss, but she felt at ease that at least he had a friend before his time came as well as that he was able to care for himself and try to help others when they needed it. Not only did she allow him to attend the funeral made for Piggy, even without his remains to be buried or cremated, she allowed Ralph to keep the glasses as a way for him to have a piece of his friend to remember by.

Going back to sleep, Ralph was soon woken by his father's blatant voice, morning arriving. It was the weekend, having the boy eat his breakfast and soon hurry out of his home and towards the park to meet up with two friends he kept in contact from the island, the inseparable twins, Sam and Eric.

Those two were all he had to really feel safe talking if it comes to talking of the island, it being the same with them as well other than each other to talk with.

Psychiatrists made them feel uneasy about talking about the island; mainly as they would reverse what they believed happened to be something else to _'help'_ them cope with the trauma. However, it instead made them be pushed away and stick with each other to cope with their pain and guilt.

As Ralph calmly sauntered into the park, he could hear and see people talking to each other about their private and not so private lives to each other. There were some who were sniggering time to time about something whether it be something they heard, saw, or being told of.

Seeing the twins playing together, basically tossing a football to each other, they soon noticed their friend approaching, stopping their game and waved happily at their friend.

"Ralph!" Sam greeted with a grin, a matching one on his brother's when their friend reached them enough where shouting out isn't necessary. The trio of friends walked together to a tree, sitting in the shade and out of the blazing sunlight.

"So what's going on?" Ralph asked the pair calmly, yet held a smile on his young face.

During the three years, both twins managed to somehow keep tabs on the other boys from the island, having the boy ask them what's up with them.

He remembered that the youngest were released from psychiatric care as their minds had basically washed away the evil that occurred. Therefore leaving them happy and carefree once more before they were shot down.

However, with the rest of the boys, the savages that they acted as, perpetually continued to resist being re-civilized. Mainly it being Jack, the leader he thinks he is, encouraging them that they can still be themselves and not be what they used to be, having them follow obediently, like puppies begging for treats.

"We found something out about Jack and the rest of 'em," Eric spoke with a shudder along with his brother, having Ralph stare in confusion and worry.

As soon as the redheaded boy's name was mentioned, the three left the shaded tree, almost feeling a demonic veil cover them, having them compelled to leave for someplace more civilized than sitting under a tree.

It wasn't because they hated nature, but what it feels like it can do to them if they're not to careful. This time they were sitting near a water fountain, the cool water being felt by sitting nearby, easing them into a steady calmness.

"So what about 'em all?" Ralph asked after several minutes silence went by, causing the twins to jump a little, almost forgetting they were with their friend.

"We heard he was…" Eric began.

"Released sometime yesterday," Sam finished.

"But we're not sure if he's…"

"Living in the area or not."

"And the rest of the boys might be released depending on how things go."

"So they're still there, this time without their leader to guide them."

Ralph stared in shock, looking incredulous about what he heard from the pair, fear filling him of what the redhead might be like now after three years.

Was he faking sane? Was he now sane? Did he still hate him about the things that went on, on the island? What's Jack thinking about? Him? Maybe even the twins?

The boy felt a declivity, making him feel a little nauseous. He stood slowly, walking over to the nearby washroom to, telling them to not worry and he'll be back soon.

He didn't want to lose his breakfast in front of the twins, though wasn't sure if he was going to or not. But he didn't want to take the chance, as his stomach was impervious of behaving from the shock of the news.

When inside, he had gone over to a sink, splashing water on his face, the cold water seemingly calming his stomach down a little, though still sat near the toilet, not trusting his gut to literally behave.

After a few minutes, nothing came, leaving the boy calm enough to walk out and rejoin his two friends, who were again playing catch to occupy themselves until he returned. Not wanting to talk about the island anymore, feeling it was like a taboo to even mention it, they decided to just hang out and play some catch and other things others their ages do.

As they played, they watched a myriad of people come and go through out the day, leaving them to eventually stop to rest. Still feeling a bit active though, they decided to walk around until they decided to get some ice cream to eat.

While eating, they soon had their attention grabbed when hearing a tumult going on near them. Hurrying over, they could see the one person they hoped never to see again.

"Jack," Ralph whispered softly as they heard him making derisive comments to a group of boys pretending to be stranded.

"Well look who's here, Ralph and the twins" the redhead sneered with emphasis in his voice when noticing the three.

The boys he was harassing left in a hurry, feeling like a hiatus by how fast they stopped playing and cowering.

"It's been awhile," Ralph replied back as he felt the area around him and the other three feel tempestuously strong by the glares delivered to each other.

"Looks like you three are doing well," Jack spoke with a small near animalistic snarl in his voice.

"Can't tell about you," Eric spoke as he stepped in front of his brother, ready to protect him if need be.

"Tsk," the redhead grumbled in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking unhappy about something.

"Guess you've realized that myopia of yours isn't as all that it's cracked up to be?" Ralph asked towards the redhead.

"Yeah," he spoke as he looked towards them with a look of guilt on his face. "I don't know what happened to me back there. Guess you could say that island was really evil if it could make us turn on each other like that."

"Then why were you bothering those boys?" Sam asked with a glare in his eyes like his brother held.

"They were pretending to turn on each other. Guess I couldn't allow it to happen, afraid they might actually do so" Jack explained in a near whisper. The look on his face held guilt, more likely thinking about the past and what he had done just moments ago.

Giving a small smile, seeing truth in the redhead's eyes and words, Ralph stepped forward to him.

"Guess we should give you a second chance then. It's the most civil thing to do, right?"

Giving a slightly bigger smile, the boy held out a hand to his once enemy, willing to forgive.

Slightly embarrassed, Jack smiled similarly, taking the other's hand, having both shake before the twins accepted the redhead too.

"Hey Jack…" Sam began.

"Want to play?" Eric finished.

"We can have a game of two teams."

"Yeah, Sam and I will be one team…"

"And you two will be on the other."

"Sure," Ralph chuckled as he looked to their newly recovered friend.

"Okay," Jack replied with a sincere smile.

Immediately, the game began, and the four now carrying a brighter future on their shoulders, knowing that the memory of the island is slowly becoming less and less a part of their lives.

* * *

Hope it was interesting to some extent ^^;


End file.
